You're the Only Voice My Heart Can Recognize
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: He was hers in one timeline, but not the one she loved in another. She was his in one, but had moved on in the second. Two alternate timelines, each with an alternate of the one they loved. It would take getting over the fear and heartbreak, that would hopefully lead them back to each other. Jo/Zane. Formerly 'The Only Voice.'
1. Chapter 1

**You're the Only Voice My Heart Can Recognize**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

******Summary: He was hers in one timeline, but not the one she loved in another. She was his in one, but had moved on in the second. Two alternate timelines, each with an alternate of the one they loved. It would take getting over the fear and heartbreak, that would hopefully lead them back to each other. Jo/Zane.**

_She looked up. He stood in front of her, hands in his pockets, those eyes watching her intently. Sighing, she set her pen down and leaned back in her seat._

_"What do you want, Mr. Donovan?"_

_He shrugged. "Just... wanted to see how you were doing." She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes._

_"Why?"_

_"Can't a guy come see a good friend?" He asked, going to her. He slipped behind her desk and settled on the edge. She relaxed slightly as the smile he wore slowly grew. She shrugged. _

_"A good friend, yes. But... I could have sworn we were _more_ than friends." She grinned at him, as he leaned down, pulled her close and captured her lips in a kiss._

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Sweat coated her skin and tears soaked her pillow. She looked around quickly, suddenly realizing that she was alone and it had just been a dream. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she sat up, moving to the edge of the bed. Slowly, she got to her feet and went to the window. The house was quiet, Jack and Allison and Kevin were sound asleep, and after hours of trying to get her to sleep, so was Jenna, tucked contentedly in her crib.

The moon shone down on her through the curtains, and she looked out on Eureka, seeing the twinkling of the streetlights. After a moment, she pulled on a robe and went to the window, pushing it open. Taking a deep breath, she climbed out and made her way around the house, going to the "roof." Unfortunately, she had to pass by Carter's room to do it. She got several minutes by herself on the roof before he joined her.

"Jo?" She didn't respond, just pulled her knees closer to her chest. "Another dream?" She glanced at her hands.

"It was from before. Before... all this. Before we left. He... came by to visit me at the station... it was a memory, not a dream."

He sighed, listening to her, realizing that she spoke softly deliberately. Not so she wouldn't wake anyone else up, but because it was a way to protect herself. She licked her lips, taking a deep breath.

"Jo-"

"I just... I wish... I wish we'd returned to the original timeline. Back when Zane and I were in love... back when... when everything was right. Now... now it's just..." She sniffled, fighting to hide her tears. He reached out to stroke her hair, but she pulled away, turning from him.

"What's going on?" Jack turned to see Allison, in a robe and slippers. Her dark eyes looked from Jack to Jo and back, accusation starting to fill them. But before he could say anything, Jo choked out a sob, burying her face in her knees. He turned back to Jo. "What did you two do?" Allison accused, her jealousy beginning to show. She knew that Jack and Jo were good friends, but couldn't help suspecting that there was something more going on between them.

"Allison, it's not-"

"What did you two do?" She accused. Jo choked on another sob and raised her head, sniffling. She looked up at the moon, and jerked away as Jack reached out to take her in his arms.

"Don't touch me!" Jo choked out. "I don't want anyone to touch me except for Zane, and I want the old him to touch me!"

"Jo-" Jack's tone was soft, as he moved closer to her, and tried to take her in his arms. She jerked away, reaching up to hit him. Allison's eyes widened as Jo turned her tear-filled eyes towards them.

"We didn't do anything, Allison. Don't worry. I didn't touch Jack, and he didn't touch me." She said, struggling to regain composure. She reached down, looking at the engagement ring her Zane had given her before they'd left. "If_ only I'd said yes..." _She shook her head, climbing to her feet. After a moment, she broke the chain and turned to throw the jewelry into the woods surrounding them, but stopped.

_It's the only thing I have left of you. The only thing I have left of..._

Slowly, she lowered her hand and looked down at the jewel. It sparkled in the moonlight. She took a shaky breath as memories began flashing through her mind. Kisses, caresses, smiles. Nights in bed as they lay wrapped in each others' arms. Sharing coffee or talking softly together. "I just see glimpses of who we used to be... and then they're gone..."

"Jo, it'll be okay." Jack said gently. Her head snapped up and she looked at him.

"Really? It'll really be okay, Carter?" She asked, her anger starting to coat her words. "Because from where I'm standing, I'm never going to get Zane back. Not my Zane. So no, Carter, it's_ not_ going to be okay. The only way it would be okay, was if I went back in time and accepted his proposal. But I can't, so I have to live with my decision for the rest of my life."

The she rushed past them both and returned inside.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

He took a deep breath.

It felt good to be back in Eureka.

"How's it going?"

Except for working with Jo.

Ever since discovering that Jo was with Carter, it was getting increasingly difficult to look at her, let alone work with her without wanting to grab her and kiss her or kill Jack in the process. He didn't look up; he knew she was standing behind him. Making the rounds between keeping watch and checking on his progress with the download.

_Waiting for the right time._

Bullshit. The last thing she was looking for was the "right time" to tell him that she was had moved on and was in a relationship with the sheriff.

"We're connected, now Fargo just needs to drop the GD firewalls and I'm in."

She glanced around nervously. "Is it just me, or did that seem a _little_ too easy?" She took a seat in the passenger seat.

"What, getting in or getting over my untimely 'death?'" He asked, not looking at her. She sighed, glancing out the window. After a moment, she turned back to him.

"Zane! Zane look at me! I'm_ sorry_ you found out that way, all right! And Carter didn't _steal_ me from you. I need somebody and so did he. Zane- Zane!" She reached over and slammed the laptop closed. "I fell in love. I _didn't_ do anything wrong." He shook his head, returning to his work as her words ran circles in his head.

_I fell in love. I fell in love. I fell in love._

"Keep a look out for any of our AI friends, okay, Jo?" She nodded, pointing out the window.

"Um... Zane... I think I found one."

He looked up; they were face to face with a huge metal Martha android. A small part of him wanted to leave the ship and lock Jo in, leaving her to fend for herself. But he couldn't, no matter how much he hated her right now.

"Zane. What do we do now?" Jo asked, nervously eyeing the android. He handed her the laptop.

"I want you to take this." She did, never taking her eyes off Martha.

"What now?"

"Now," He said, slowly, softly. "We run." And before she could say anything further, they were soaring through the air, ducking under the android's metal body. They soared through the air, leading the android on a wild goose chase hundreds upon hundreds of feet above Eureka. She tried not to watch the scenery fly by so fast, and instead glanced down at the buttons on the dash. A flash caught her eye.

"Um... Zane... M... missile lock. Missile lock!" She cried, turning to him as she realized what it meant. He glanced at her, gunning the engine. They zoomed towards the bridge at a dangerously steep angle. A small part of him hoped they'd crash, so he wouldn't be forced to see the love of his life with Carter. But he knew that no matter how betrayed he was, that they had to survive to save the town.

"It's going to be close!" He warned her, as they sped towards the top of the bridge. They missed it by a few inches, and both sighed in relief as the missiles hit the center of the bridge.

Moments passed, moments that felt like hours. But eventually, they made it to GD. When they returned to solid ground, Zane turned to her. He watched her for several minutes, noticing that she hadn't changed at all. She was still the same beautiful woman he'd left behind. She didn't look at him.

"I... I'd better go find Carter." She muttered, standing and making her way to the door. He got up and followed her.

"We need to talk, Jojo."

"We don't need to talk about anything." She said, rushing into GD. He picked up his pace and followed.

"Yes we do! We need to talk about us!" He cried, reaching out and grabbing her arm. She turned to him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Let go of me." She said through clenched teeth as she wrenched her arm free. "You leave me alone, Zane. You got that?" Then, she turned and hurried down the hall. He watched her go. When she was gone, he made his way out of GD and headed home. As he slipped into his apartment, he found himself looking for the photographs he'd taken of the two of them. In each one, she was smiling and happy, wrapped in his arms.

After four years...

He sank onto the edge of the sofa, not understanding how she could just move on. Had they meant nothing to each other? They'd shared nights under the stars, hot showers in the early hours of the dawn, glasses of wine after a long day at work. They'd told each other that they loved each other more than once, always between kisses and caresses between the sheets. How could she just... forget? How could she forget after all those hours, those days, those months of arguing and making up, of making love and talking? It was like... she suffered from amnesia and instead of trying to get better and reclaim those forgotten memories, she just decided to move on and start making new ones.

Without him.

He turned his attention to the coffee table. Sitting on the edge, was a photograph of the two of them, taken before he left. Her arms were wrapped tight around his neck and he was kissing her neck, his face buried in her hair. She stared at the camera, a smile on her face. That day was clear in his memory. As clear as the sky after the rain.

But was it clear for her?

"I thought we loved each other, Jojo."


	3. Chapter 3

**********Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

She looked up, seeing him come towards her. Quickly, she turned to flee, but he caught up to her.

"What's the hurry, Jojo?" He asked, grabbing her arm. Slowly, she turned to face him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Allison and Jack watching. She struggled for several minutes to think of something to say.

"I... I have to go." And quickly, she turned and fled. Zane, Allison and Jack watched her go.

She rushed down the hall, the tears from the night before still fresh in her mind. Once she made it safely behind her office door, she leaned against it, covering her face with her hands. The sound of her deep breaths filled the office, as she struggled to remain calm. Unable to, she pushed herself away from the door and quickly punched in the code for her cell. Once the door slid open, she slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. Then, curling up on the bench, she let her tears come.

Half an hour later, the door to her office opened, but she didn't bother looking up.

"Jo?"

"Jo, are you okay?"

Allison and Carter.

She swallowed. _Go away, please, just go away and let me wallow in my misery. I'll have to face you both soon enough, let me have this._

Silence for several minutes; she could hear soft conversing, before the sound of the keypad being punched and the door sliding open. "Jo?" She took a deep breath, before choking out,

"Go away."

"Oh, Jo..." Strong hands lifted her to a sitting position, and turned her to face them. She stared into Carter's eyes, seeing the worry. Allison settled on her other side, taking her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The older woman asked. She shook her head, tears slipping from her eyes. She pulled away, burying her face in her hands. She hated being weak; she'd spent ten years in the Army, weakness was frowned upon...

She'd always been strong; she hadn't cried when her mom left, or when her dad died. When other members of her platoon had been killed, she'd been strong. She hadn't cried, not even in the privacy of her bunker. Yet here-

Here, sitting in her cell, between Allison and Carter, she was sobbing like a baby. Over a guy.

It was humiliating.

Carter rubbed her back gently, but she pulled away, standing. Quickly, she wiped her eyes and moved to slip out of her cell.

"I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work."

_"Jo."_ Allison's concerned voice made her stop. Slowly, she leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the cool wall before her. She broke down fully, crumbling to the ground as memories flooded her mind. Arms enveloped her, and she heard Allison's soft voice in her ear. "It's okay. It's okay to cry. You've been through a lot in the last few weeks. It's going to take time."

She shook her head as Allison reached up and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks. "No it's not. I've lost him..."

"Shh... shh... Jo, I know it seems impossible now, but you and Zane will come back together. You're in love." Again, she shook her head. Gently, Allison pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Don't give up, Jo. You and Zane belong together." Carter said, helping her to her feet. They took her out of the cell and gently settled her in her chair. "Will you be okay alone, Jo?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

They both kissed her on the forehead, before leaving, promising to check up on her periodically. Once they were both gone, she looked down at the ring.

"I'll never be okay. Not without you."


	4. Chapter 4

**********Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**********Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 3.**

He looked up, seeing her enter Cafe Diem. Dressed in black slacks, a black button-down blouse, and a black blazer, she looked as beautiful as she did the day they first met. Her long black hair was pulled back in her customary ponytail, the tail ends of her hair hitting just past the small of her back. She turned from them, ordered something from Vincent, and after recieving her coffee, turned to go.

"Jo!" He turned, seeing a little girl- Allison's little girl, now that he thought of it- get up and rush to her. "Jo! I won Uno!" She gave her a big smile as the girl got closer and wrapped her arm around the child.

"Hey! Good job!" She squeezed the girl's shoulder gently. "I'm so proud of you!"

He watched as she talked softly with the child, taking a seat on one of the barstools; the girl- Jenna, if he remembered correctly- climbed up on one next to her and eargerly took up the conversation. He couldn't help imagining if that's what their children would have looked like.

Would they have had her dark hair? Her dimples? Her easy smile? Would they have had her eyes? Her small hands?

He swallowed, attempting to rid himself of the lump in his throat, but the sight of Jo and Jenna tore at his heart, more than the sight of her in Jack's arms. It was almost as if she were taunting him, without realizing it. Like she knew he was watching, and was dangling the image of the future they could have had before him; a bomb sure to destroy him.

_Look! This is what we could have had! She could have been ours! _

He turned from them, scrolling through the images on his phone to avert his attention.

No luck.

Every image was of them before the mission.

Photos of the two of them goofing off in bed, throwing pillows as each other, sharing kisses, making faces. Photos of them at GD; ones of them at Carter's, making cookies or decorating the Christmas tree. Opening presents and getting caught under the mistletoe.

The last image was of her, her dark hair down around her face, her eyes sparking with happiness, a small smile on her face, the dimples just becoming visible. On the caption, beneath the photo, she'd put,

_So you'll remember what I look like when you return from Titan. _

_Love, _

_Jo_

He remembered finding the photo and message before boarding, and had run back to kiss her goodbye one last time. It had been a true _Casablanca_ moment, or so Allison had said. For him, it only brought back painful memories.

His finger hovered over the delete button, but instead, he set the phone down and picked up his cup. He couldn't delete the photo, not now. Not yet.

"I'm helping you with the offload." His head snapped up.

"What?" Everyone turned to look at him. Jo stared at him, openmouthed.

"I... I'm helping with the offload at the Astraeus." She said again softly. He had to catch his breath. The fact- the mere _fact-_ that the woman he still loved was going to be working on the Astraeus offload, sent his heart into his throat. He'd hopefully be spending time with her, time to prove that they were meant to be together.

Quickly, he rushed towards her, grabbing her arm. She pulled away, wrapping an arm around Jenna and slipping out of the cafe. He hurried after them, falling into step beside Jo. "So... how's life?" She glanced at him.

"Fine. You?"

He shrugged. "Not as good as I hoped." After a moment, he stopped, grabbing her arm. "Can we talk?" She seemed to consider it. "Please?" After a moment, she turned to the girl.

"Go wait in the car for me, Jenna." The girl nodded, doing as told. Once she was out of earshot, Jo turned back to him. "You have five minutes. Talk."

He sighed. "Look, I know I acted like a jerk-"

"'Like' a jerk? How about you _were_ a jerk, _are_ a jerk. Has _always_ been a jerk?" She snapped, pushing past him; her grabbed her arm.

"Okay! Okay, I get it! Look, Jo-" He said, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him. She sighed in exasperation, yanking her arm away and crossing her arms. "I'm sorry. I... I reacted badly to finding out about you and Carter. I just..." He reached out, tentatively placing his hands on her slim waist. "I know, that when I left, we were struggling, but... but I love you. I see that now."

"You just 'see' it because I'm with Jack." She replied, a glare on her pretty face. He sighed.

"J... Jojo... how can you stand there and tell me that you don't feel anything for me anymore? That... that you don't feel some sort of chemistry between us. Electricity... it's there. I can feel it, and I know that you can feel it too. I can see it in your eyes." He whispered, reaching up to cradle her cheek.

She hung on his words, he could see it. He knew he had her, now, all he had to do was convince her.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned down, and captured her lips in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**********Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**********Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 4. **

_The ring pinged! softly as it hit the desk, the chain broken. She stared at it for several minutes, before looking up at him, her eyes blurry. After a moment, she picked it up, memorizing the stone, before throwing it at him._

_"Here. Take your ring back. I won't need it."_

She took a deep breath; there was no other way than to brush past him. So she did, praying that he wouldn't notice.

"Hey Jo."

Too late.

Slowly, she turned, her breath catching as she finally laid eyes on him. She'd been avoiding Zane for weeks, making a beeline for her office as soon as she got there in the morning, changing her route so she wouldn't have to see him, rushing home as soon as her day ended to avoid bumping into him. So far, it'd worked. Taking another deep breath, she turned, plastering on a smile.

"Zane."

He went to her, gently laying a hand on her arm.

"Can we talk?" She bit her lip.

"S... sure." She choked out.

"Not here. Alone."

_Alone?_

Moments passed in silence, before she finally nodded. "Yeah. Alone is fine." And slowly, she led the way back to her office. Once the door closed softly behind her, she went to her desk, taking a seat to keep from pacing like a caged animal. She cleared her throat. "What do you want to talk about?"

He got up from the sofa across the room and moved quickly towards her. "Us."

Her eyebrows rose and her heart flipped. "A... us? There is no us."

"I think there is." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"There wasn't- isn't." Unfortunately, he caught her slip.

"Wasn't? So there was something between us." He moved around her desk, slipping behind her chair and reaching out to brush her ponytail off her shoulder. "A... romantic..." She shot out of her chair so face, it nearly knocked him off balance.

"I think you need to go back to work, Mr. Donovan." She said, suddenly the strict Head of Security, the Ice Queen. He sighed.

"Something happened, didn't it, Jo?" He asked. She pulled her shoulders back.

"No. Nothing happened. Nothing, you got that? Nothing happened, there was nothing between us, there is _no_ us... there never was." Tears glistened in her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away.

"Look, you've been jumpy all day. You've been avoiding me for the last four weeks. Something happened... something with you and Fargo and Allison and Carter and Henry... just tell me what it is. We're friends."

She glared at him. "We're not friends. And as... as for everything that happened earlier, I'm sorry you were thrown in my cell. It won't happen again, Mr. Donovan." She said, refering to an earlier incident that she didn't want to think about.

He narrowed his eyes, and came around her desk. "You're not getting off that easy, Lupo. I'm not stupid. I know something happened with the five of you, and part of it had to do with us."

He crossed his arms and watched her. She swallowed, fidgeting uneasily.

"Zane, let it go. Grant's been cleared and so have you."

He pushed away from her desk and went to her, closing the distance between them in a matter of minutes.

"I'm not talking about Grant. _You_ had my grandmother's engagement ring." He moved closer, staring into her eyes, his voice quiet. "C'mon, tell me what we were to each other."

She shook her head. "Nothing. We were nothing." She swallowed, turning to leave. "I gotta go."

But she never got the chance, because he grabbed her, pressing his mouth to hers. Memories exploded in her head. The two of them sharing soft kisses in the research lab, sharing a bunk in quarantine, arguing on opposite sides of the cell bars, his proposal. All too fresh, all too painful.

Eventually, she pushed him away. He stared at her, surprised.

"Why did that not feel like a first kiss?"


	6. Chapter 6

**********Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**********Thanks to mondler1998 and purplepotatopig for reviewing 5.**

For a moment- for only a moment- she responded, kissing back and sliding her hands up his shirt towards his neck. Her eyes had closed, as her body slowly melted towards his.

But suddenly, her eyes snapped open; she pushed him away, slapping him hard. He stared at her, startled. She took a deep breath, running her sleeve across her mouth to wipe away any residual kiss matter. She glared at him, although, for a moment, he thought he saw a flash of familiarity in her eyes. But just as quickly, it was gone.

He stared at her, shrugging. "Well?"

"Well what?" She snapped. He moved towards her, reaching out for her. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Instantly, he backed off, hands in the air. "I just... didn't you feel anything when we kissed?"

She thought a moment, glancing down at her hands. Of course she did; pressure from two forces coming together, the movement of the muscles of the mouth, and... something else. Something that she knew if Zane discovered, could destroy the carefully constructed life she had made for herself with Jack.

She couldn't risk it.

Swallowing, she looked up at him. The breath she was holding released, and she raised her chin,

"No. I didn't feel anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, Jenna's waiting for me. Goodbye, Zane." And she turned, heading for the car.

He watched her drive away, before running a hand through his hair. He couldn't go to GD, not after that kiss. Sure, it would get back to Carter eventually, but before it happened, he'd have to see Jo, and he couldn't. He couldn't watch Jo make her rounds without wanting- or trying- to kiss her again.

So he headed home.

He shut the door softly behind him. The house felt empty without Jo there to fill it with laughter and love. He made a cup of coffee and went to bed, staring up at the ceiling. Memories of their nights came rushing into his mind; late night chats and hot showers filled with kisses. Passionate caresses and serious conversations.

Seeing her sound asleep at his side in the morning.

He couldn't believe that she was actually with _Carter_...

But... but she didn't want to be. He could tell, by their kiss. The last few seconds before she shoved him away, he'd felt her respond- almost eagerly. It had been faint, but there. She'd felt it, _responded_- briefly- to the spark that still flashed between them. She couldn't deny it, though she tried. He'd watched as she battled on what to say- admit to the attraction still between them, or make up a lie and save what little "relationship" she had with Carter.

As far as he was concerned, she and Carter weren't a couple. They never had been, they never would be.

But they were.

Sighing, he ran a hand over his eyes, as images of her flashed before him. In bed beside him, in that all black ensemble she was so fond of. Of the bomber jacket she often wore in winter, the raspberry scarf wrapped around her neck. The free-flowing tops she wore with the tight jeans on her days off, or when they went out. The catsuit he'd rigged to put her in that long ago Feynman Day before Astreaus left.

It... it was almost like... she didn't remember. Like she didn't remember that they'd once been a couple. Like she didn't remember the electricity between them.

She'd stared at him with a look of _I know you... who are you now?_ that far away day when the crew had been found. Even now, he was still shocked by the look she'd worn; a child with her hand in the cookie jar, sneaking candy from the bowl of Halloween candy for the neighbors, or opening a present the week before Christmas-

Guilt.

It was... almost like she wanted to forget that he existed.

_How can I pretend I've never known you?_

Oh yeah, she moved on.

With Carter.

He had to let her go, but he couldn't. He'd become involved when he hadn't wanted to, and now that he had, he just couldn't walk away. Though it had been so easy to walk away from other girls, other women, he couldn't walk away from Jo.

He found that he didn't want to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

_"Why did that not feel like a first kiss?"_

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Memories of Zane- _her_ Zane- grabbing her around the waist and swinging her around before kissing her, kissing her mid-laugh or stopping by the jail to kiss her good morning on his way to work. Tears welled in her eyes, and she struggled to keep them from slipping down her cheeks.

She swallowed.

"I... I..." He waited, eyebrows raised. She faded off, biting her lip. After a moment, he reached for her, but she jerked her body to avoid his touch.

"Was there something between us? But... that's impossible, because... we never met... until I came to Eureka..."

She stayed silent, glancing at the door. "There's nothing between us, Zane. So just drop it. Okay?" She snapped, her voice shaking. Then, before he could say another word, she slipped out of her office and shut the door, leaning against it and releasing a breath.

Moments passed, before she hurried down the hall. She ran into Fargo, and asked if she could take some time to visit Jack at the sheriff's office. They needed to talk. One look at her face, and he agreed.

But when she reached the office, Jack wasn't there. The familiar homey-ness of the jail brought back memories of the previous timeline, ckwhen she was the sheriff's deputy, and Zane had first come to her jail cell. Once she'd slipped into the office, she made her way to the desk. Quickly, she searched the drawers, before finding what she was looking for. A small smile appeared on her face as she lifted it up, before she closed the drawer and hurried to the bathroom.

When Jack stepped into his office, he expected to see Andy. Instead, he found Jo, sitting on his desk, hands folded and in her lap, her old deputy uniform back on her body.

"J... Jo?"

She looked up, and even from this distance, Jack could see the unshed tears in her eyes. Slowly, he went to her, stopping when she buried her face in her hands. She sobbed softly for a moment, before finally regaining her composure and looking down at her hands.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

"I... this is going to sound ridiculous, but... I was homesick." She looked down at her old uniform, running her fingers over the still- yet somehow soft- material. "For this. For my old job. For the cell and the office and... and you."

He watched her, touched that she missed working with him. Obviously, discovering that she was head of security at GD was still too much for her, and that she was having a difficult time adjusting to being away from the sheriff's office. She swallowed, trying to control emotion that she wasn't used to.

"Some else is going on- what is it?" He asked, stepping closer to her. She shook her head quickly, looking away from him. "Jo... hey." He reached out, lifting her chin gently. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" She nodded. "What happened? Was it something between you and Zane?"

She bit her lip, the memory of their kiss burning in her brain. She took a deep breath, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear that wasn't there.

"Zane... he... he con... confronted me about... about the ring."

"The ring you wore-"

"Yeah. I gave it back to him and told him that I didn't need it, and he stared at me like I was nuts. I thought I was talking to _my_ Zane... but it turns out I wasn't."

"You were talking to... the new Zane." Jack clarified. She nodded.

"Yeah... Zoe's... Zane." She struggled with the words, choking out Jack's daughter's name with a look of absolute pain on her face. Gently, he reached out and squeezed her shoulder; she gave him a quick, small smile.

"But I thought that happened weeks ago?"

"It did. But he confronted me today. Asked me why I had his grandmother's engagement ring. Asked me what we were to each other. I told him nothing..." She sniffled, wiping away tears. "And... and he... kissed me."

Jack sighed. "Oh Jo..."

"I remember everything, Jack. All of it. Our first date, our first kiss... the first night we... it's all there. Him. Mine. Back when it was us. Back when we'd... back when we were us. Before we left. And now... now he's moved on... he's with Zoe... he's _in love_ with her..."

"I'm so sorry, Jo."

"I..." She took a deep breath, holding the breakdown at bay- or trying too.

"You what?" Jack asked softly.

"I just wish I'd said something... other than 'I don't know what to say.' I wish I'd said yes."

"Back then?" She nodded.

"I love the guy..." She choked on a sob. As Carter reached out to wipe her tears away, she shook her head, forcing herself to stay strong. Even here, in the silence and privacy of the sheriff's office, she was still refusing to break; her Army training was keeping a much needed breakdown at bay. After a moment, she looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"And he-" Jack started.

"And he loved me." She finished. Tears began to run down her cheeks as her Army mask cracked, letting the heartbroken woman show. Carter opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it with a heartbreaking sob.

_"Once."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

She stood going through the list of things on her PAD, absorbed in her work. He watched as her brow creased in thought, and he longed to go to her and kiss away whatever was confusing her.

He stayed where he was.

_She's with Carter now, accept it._

But he couldn't. She didn't belong to Carter, she belonged to him. In every way, shape and form, she was his. Their first kiss had been seared into his memory from the moment it happened, and he'd found that the sweet taste of her kiss would keep him going through the grueling preparations for Astreaus. Her smile had kept him sane during his time in the infirmary after the disaster with the ice, and her mere presence had given him strength when he'd felt like giving up.

And now, that same kiss that had lingered in his mind during Astreaus, that same smile, that same presence, was giving strength and happiness to Carter. It was Carter who was waking beside her every morning, slipping into bed with her every night, making love to her and kissing her...

The little display of affection at Cafe Diem this morning had turned his stomach. Seeing Carter slip into the seat beside her; share the omlet ordered... watching him reach out and take her hand, noticing how he shifted slightly in his chair; he'd watched silently as the sheriff's leg gently brushed hers. From his place at the high counter, the exhibit hadn't been hidden. And in response, she'd slid her hand over his thigh, pulling him closer; taunting their audience member.

_Once upon a time, you'd have been doing this to me. Not anymore._

He'd had to swallow several times to keep from vomiting.

And when she'd leaned close, offering her cheek and then taking his lips, she'd driven the last nail into Zane's coffin. She wasn't just happy with playing with him, she was determined to make his miserable. Flaunting the fact that she'd moved on, taunting him with displays that they had once taken part in.

He looked up; she was still across the way, on the other side of GD's lobby, staring at him. Her dark eyes blinked periodically, her face set in a mask of indifference. He pushed himself away from the wall as she returned to her work, not noticing as he slowly made his way towards her.

_What are you doing? Turn around! Go back the other way!_

But he ignored what his head was telling him, letting his heart take over. He couldn't just turn around and go to work, not now that they'd made eye contact. He had to do something.

Confront her.

Kiss her.

He stopped mere inches from her, silent.

"What do you want, Mr. Donovan?" She asked in a tone that screamed _I don't want to deal with you!_

He cleared his throat.

"I..."

She glanced up quickly, before returning to her work. When he didn't continue, she put her PAD away and raised her eyebrows. "Get back to work, Mr. Donovan."

And she brushed past him to go.

"What were we, Jo?" His tone caused her pause, and slowly, she turned back to him.

"What?" She demanded.

"Jo, tell me what we were to each other." He said, stepping up to her. She stared into his eyes for several minutes, searching for a sign that he was joking.

"Nothing." She finally replied.

"That's not true-" He started, but she turned to go.

"Get back to work, Mr. Donovan." She started to make her way into towards the hall, but he rushed to catch up, grabbing her arm and turning her back to face him.

"_What now_?"

He didn't say a word, just grabbed her face and pulled her to him, as his lips crashed onto hers. He didn't notice as their kiss caused the rest of GD to stop what they were doing and stare in shock as the head of security locked lips with one of the Astreaus crew.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Jo!"

He stopped, grabbing onto the doorjam and sticking his head into the lobby of the sheriff's office. He'd stopped by Carter's house earlier, and then by GD, hoping to find her, but turned up only emptiness. Now, he stood on the threshold leading to Carter's office, on the threshold of his future, hoping- praying- that she was here. He needed to see her; he needed answers to the kiss they'd shared in her office, to what they had been, what they were now, what they would be.

Slowly, he stepped into the lobby, hearing soft voices coming from Carter's office. He held is breath as he made his way in the direction of the voices, stopping in the doorway. The desk was vacant, but the cell wasn't.

Carter sat on the bed, Jo in his arms, her head in his lap. In any other circumstance, it would have looked romantic, but even from here, he could tell that the situation was anything but. Her soft sobs reached his ears, followed by Carter's soft reassurances.

"It'll be okay, Jo..."

_"No it won't!_ He's _not the one I love_... I... all I get are glimpses of what we used to be... kisses and caresses and... and the way he'd smile at me... and then they're gone, like they never existed." She choked on a sob, and gently, Carter ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know-"

_"We were in love once!"_ She cried, covering her eyes with her arm. _"Us! Zane and I..._ and here... here he's with _Zoe..."_ She spit out the name like it was sawdust on her tongue. _"He's not mine! He doesn't belong to me! But he could have! If only I'd said yes!"_

She burst into tears then; slowly, Carter pulled her to a sitting position and held her to his chest, allowing her to bury her face in his shirt. Her arms went around his neck, and he rocked her back and forth; a father attempting to protect his precious child from the dangers of the outside world.

The pain in her voice broke his heart, as he realized that he had been the one to put her in this position- albeit a _different_ him- but still him. Moments passed, moments filled with quiet sobs and whispered words of protection. Eventually, she managed,

"Why didn't I say yes? If I had... we could have been planning our wedding, starting a family... living our life together... and instead... he's gone and the one who's here... he's with someone else... and it's my own fault I'm this miserable..."

"Now you listen to me, Jo." Jack said, pulling away to look at her. "This is not your fault. We don't control what happens in the future. We don't control timelines or time jumps or anything like that. It just happens. You are _not responsible._ You're just in love, that's all. You're in love with the guy, you said it yourself."

"_With the one that's no longer here, Jack!_ He's gone... and... _he's_ in his place!" She seemed to choke on the word. Moments passed; things were said that Zane couldn't make out, and suddenly, the cell door opened. Jack led her out, gently squeezing her shoulder. She started to say her goodbyes, and go, but never got to, since he stepped into the room. They both looked up.

"Zane? What are you doing here?" Carter asked, a hand protectively on Jo's back. The younger man swallowed.

"I... I came to talk to Jo." She sniffled.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said, pulling off the police shirt she wore. Carter made his way to Zane, wanting to pound him into tomato paste for hurting Jo. She turned her back, quickly undressing without a care for anyone else. All she wanted was to get away, and he could see that. Once she was completely dressed, she folded up her old uniform and slipped it back into the drawer. Then, she went to Jack, laying a hand on his arm with a soft "Don't." He nodded, and stepped away, wrapping her in a hug. She nodded as he whispered into her hair, replied, and pulled away.

Silence passed for several minutes as she stood before him. Finally, she moved towards the door, but he stopped her. "Jo."

_"What?"_ She asked, tears beginning to well. He watched her, taking in the anguish on her face- anguish_ he_ had caused.

"Jo, tell me what we were to each other." He said softly, staring into her face. She cleared her throat nervously, looking away. She glanced back at Carter, who turned from them, giving them some privacy.

"Nothing." She replied, looking into his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Zane could see Carter deflate slightly. He knew it was because of the heartbreak in her voice. She was giving up on herself; on them. On any possible future they could have had.

"Jo-" He started, but she pulled away, putting her hands up and shaking her head, eyes closed; as if she could erase him from her mind if she didn't see him standing before her.

"_What do you want from me, Zane_?"

"I want to know what we were."

She stared at him, a range of emotions passing over her features. Heartache, fear and confusion remained on the smooth contours of her face, in her eyes as she moved past him. He reached out, grabbing her wrist. She turned back to him; only heartache remained on her face now.

He went to her, closing the gap as their lips met, and her arms slowly began to snake around his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

A moment of stunned silence met them as they slowly broke apart. She stared into his face, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, gently brushing his nose against hers.

"What the _frack_ is going on here?" Suddenly, Fargo appeared, a stunned look on his face. He looked from Zane to Jo and back, connecting the pieces. "You didn't!" The younger man glanced at the Director, giving him a smug smile. He turned back to Jo, who gave him a quick smile.

It didn't last long, because realization dawned as to what she'd done. Her breathing came in quick gasps, and a moment passed; a moment in which Zane was so blissfully happy that the girl he loved was back in his arms. That moment was quickly shattered as Jo's palm came in contact with the back of Zane's head. He reeled back, startled.

"What the-"

_"How could you do that?"_ She cried, jabbing him in the chest. The movement caused him to stumble back, even as he tried to form words.

"B-"

_"I'm with Carter! Is this your way of trying to split us up? Because if it is, it's not going to work Zane!"_ She screeched, even as Fargo tried desperately to get Jo to calm down. _"Shut up, Fargo!"_ The director fell silent, before nodding.

"Well, it looks like you have this situation under control-" A glare caused him to turn tail and run.

_"You are sick, Donovan, really sick! I thought you accepted that Carter and I were a couple! I fell in love, but you can't seem to accept that fact!"_ She cried, giving him a good shove. She didn't know her own strength, and instead of Zane just falling over, he flew back into the nearby wall. _"You stay there and keep away from Carter and I, you got that Zane?"_

Okay, maybe she did know her own strength.

Then, she turned on her heel and left, heading back to work. He watched her go, catching his breath.

_Okay, so it was stupid for me to kiss her, but how was I to know she'd react the way she did? _

_Because she did._

_Oh, right._

He shook his head, sending his scattered thoughts everywhere. He limped through the front door twenty minutes after the incident in GD's lobby; being sent home by Fargo just added insult to injury. But he had to admit that he deserved it.

As he collapsed on his sofa, he pulled his cell out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. Instantly, Jo's image appeared.

"I love you, Jojo, and you love me. I know you do. You aren't meant to be with Carter. You're meant to be with me. And I'll prove it. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

This wasn't real. It couldn't be. She was here, in Carter's office, kissing Zane.

She couldn't pull herself away, couldn't make herself stop. Familiar memories filled her mind: the first time they'd met, on opposite sides of her cell, their first date, his proposal...

She pulled away, looking into his eyes, searching for any shred of memory.

She saw nothing.

As she pulled away, moving to go, he pulled her back, holding her body to his. She looked up into his eyes, as tears began to well in hers. _"What do you want?"_ She choked out in a tear-filled whisper. _"Why are you doing this?"_

He took her face in his hands, brushing the tears that slipped onto her cheeks away.

"We were together, weren't we?" Her eyes moved up, to look into his face. He stared at her, serious, as her mouth slowly dropped and she struggled to regain her breath.

"I..."

"We were in love once, weren't we?" He asked. He could see fresh tears begin to well in her eyes, and he reached up, trying to catch them before they fell. "Us. You and I." She nodded, turning away from him. But suddenly, she squared her shoulders back and took a deep breath, turning to him.

"Not us. A... Another..."

"Another me? A different me? From another timeline?" She didn't respond. "Is he the one you're so upset about? Him. The _other one? In the other timeline_?" Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath.

"No."

_Take your ring back. I won't need it._

"Was he the one that gave you my grandmother's ring?" Zane stepped up to her, reaching out to take her hand; her words coming back to him. "He proposed, didn't he?"

She looked up at him, heartache written on her face. "Yes."

"And you-"

"I... I just wish I'd said something. Because I loved the guy... and he loved me... once." She muttered softly, reaching up to grasp the chain, and finding that it- along with the ring- was no long around her neck. Her fingers fell from her neck, and she curled them into a fist; an effort to regain control of the situation.

"That guy was me." Zane said softly, beginning to connect the puzzle pieces. She shook her head.

"No. No, it wasn't!" She replied.

"Yes it was. It was me- a... a different me, but me none the less. Right?"

_"No! No! He's not you! You're not him! I don't love you! I love him! And I'm never going to see him again because of this alternate timeline! You don't belong to me... you're_ hers!" She cried, hands over her ears. Carter cringed at the harshness in her tone when she mentioned Zoe- not even by name anymore.

Zane grabbed her wrists, forcing her hands down. "Look at me! _Damn it, look at me, Jojo!"_ Her eyes snapped open, eyes red with pain and filled to the brims with heartache stared back at him. "I don't love her. I'm only with her to make Carter mad. But I don't love her. There isn't the... the pull with her that I feel with you. You can't deny that there's something there when we kiss."

And he grabbed her ponytail, pulling her back to him, as their lips crashed together. The attraction was instant, the spark between them seemed to collide and kindle into a wildfire that seemed to envelope them both. And almost, for a moment, the kiss seemed to send her memories to him. The other him on his first date with Jo, the proposal, their afternoons in bed and the nights spent in the shower.

When he finally broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers, watching as the tears began to course freely down her cheeks. He held her close, running a hand rhythmically up and down her back, in an attempt to comfort the distraught head of security.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. She shook her head, eventually wrapping her arms around his neck. Carter watched as his best friend took comfort in the arms of a man who was the mirror image of the one she loved. He pulled away to look into her eyes, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "Tell me about him, Jojo. Please."

She bit her lip;_ he_ was hers. Even though _he_ no longer existed, _he_ was still hers, and she didn't want to share him with anyone else, least of all... him. Though he asked to hear about _him_, she didn't want to tell him. She couldn't. Because sharing _him_ would take _him_ further and further away from her. The memories she still possessed hung together by thin threads, and at any moment, they could snap, forever destroying the last remenants of what they'd had before being cast into this new timeline.

If she told him...

She'd lose _him_ forever.

"Please, Jojo. Tell me about him. Please."

She shook her head. "I_ can't_." She moved to pull away and flee, but he pulled her back, pressing his lips once again to hers in another kiss. The electricity that moved between them soon became a bolt that coursed through both of their bodies; the attraction that smouldered between them became a raging wildfire, consuming them both before taking them over the edge.

Jo broke the kiss this time, because her heart was breaking, despite the fire that still raged between them. The attraction threatened to pull her over, and she couldn't have it. She couldn't. Because once she did, she'd never come back.

"Please, Jo. Please, tell me. Tell me about him... about... us. About the other us. Please. I want to know... Please Jo. I want to know what we were. Please, tell me."

She glanced at Carter, shrugged.

_It's your decision._

She shook her head.

_"I CAN'T!" _

And before he could say another word, she rushed from the office. Zane glanced back at Carter, but the sheriff just nodded towards the door.

"Go get her. She won't admit it, but she needs you. She desperately needs you."

The younger man nodded, and after a quick "Thank you." rushed after her.


	12. Chapter 12

*** Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**A/N: The asterick signals the alternate timeline with Jo/Carter together. **

**Thanks to mondler1998 for reviewing 11.**

"Hey Jojo."

She looked up; Zane had fallen into step beside her. A groan escaped her throat, and she picked up her pace.

"Leave me alone."

He sighed. "Sorry, Jojo, but I can't." She glanced at him, before continuing down the hall.

"Why not?"

"Because, we're meant to be together. We're in love." Zane said, stepping in front of her. She looked up at him. He took her hands, looking into her eyes. "You know we're in love. I can see it in your eyes." A moment passed, before she pulled away and shoved by him. She went to her office, stepping up to the retina scanner.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Lupo."

She nodded, before stepping into her office. Zane managed to slip through the door before it closed. She looked up at the sound of other footsteps.

"I told you to leave me alone, Zane!" She said, but he ignored her. After a moment, she went around the desk and sat down, going through everything she needed to work on today.

"We need to talk, Jojo." She dropped her PAD, and looked up at him, exasperated.

"And I told you to leave, Zane!"

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until we talk." She groaned and leaned back in her chair.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us." She rolled her eyes, sitting up and leaning towards him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? There is no _us_! I'm with Jack now. Why is that so hard for you to get through your thick skull?"

He sat down in the chair across from her desk and leaned close, reaching out to touch her hand.

"Because it's not true, and you know it. We've always loved each other. You and Carter are just friends, that's all. You belong with me. And I can prove it." He dug into his pocket, pulling out a small gold band with a single diamond. Taking a deep breath, he laid the ring on Jo's desk. She looked from it to him and back; her breathing quickened, as she realized that the engagement ring she'd thrown at him all those years ago was sitting between them. "Remember this?"

"This doesn't mean anything-"

"Yes it does, Jojo. I asked you to marry me in the previous timeline, and you hesitated. When you came here, and threw the ring at me, I realized that we had been something, and we worked our way back to being what we'd been before."

"Yeah, and then the Astreaus went missing, and I had to move on, Zane." She said, pulling away. "And you can't accept it."

He stood, leaning towards her. "I can't accept it, because it's not true. You're not in love with Carter. I can see it in your eyes. You love me. We're_ meant to be_ and you _know it_."

Then, he picked up the ring and slipped it on her finger. She reached up to remove it, but her shoved her hand away.

"Now you just have to accept it, Jojo."


	13. Chapter 13

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

He found her on the roof of Carter's house, knees to her chest, her sobs reaching his ears.

"Somehow, I thought I'd find you here."

She swallowed, choking down her tears. "Go away."

He sighed, hands in his pockets. "C'mon Jo. Please!" She shook her head. "Jo! I want to know what we were to each other!"

_"GO AWAY!"_

After a moment, he climbed up onto the roof, sitting beside her. She turned from him, refusing to acknowledge his presence. He took a deep breath. "Look, I know about the alternate-"

_"That's because I told you!"_

"I know that, but... but _Fargo_ hinted at it when we were... up in... space..." He sighed in exasperation and moved to her other side, attempting to get her to look at him. "Jo, Fargo told me about the timeline and that we were together..." She moved to get off the roof, but he grabbed her arm. "Jo, if we were together in the_ other_ timeline, who's to say we aren't _meant to be_ in _this_ timeline?"

She stared up at him, fear in her eyes. Eventually, she managed,

"Because _you're not him_!"

And she climbed down, attempting to get away as fast as she could. He refused to let go, and she lost her footing, slamming into the side of the house. The movement off the roof, coupled with Zane's fierce grip and the force of her body slamming against the side, wrenched her shoulder from her socket, and she cried out, even as she bit her lip to keep from screaming bloody murder.

Her grip began to weaken, even as Zane reached down and grabbed her wrist to pull her back up. Unfortunately, SARAH looked out over all of Eureka, near the woods, with a slender ravine running beneath her, that became a small brooke in summer.

Sadly, no water ran through the ravine to cradle Jo as she hit the ground. So when her grip finally loosened, and she fell, she slid down the side before hitting the hard, packed dirt and rolling a couple feet. Zane, who's fault it was in the first place, was by her side in minutes.

"Are you all right, Jo?" He asked, kneeling next to her to help her up.

She whimpered, pushing herself up with both hands. Her right arm gave out from under her, and she collapsed back onto the dirt; she whimpered softly again, finally giving up. Gently, Zane helped her sit up, taking her arm. She cried out, and quickly, he scooped her up, taking her back up the ravine. He called to SARAH, who opened up after several confusing moments.

"What happened, Zane?" SARAH asked, as the young man rushed into the living room and laid Jo gently on the sofa. He glanced up at the ceiling, as if SARAH could see the two of them.

"She... she fell."

"Down what?"

"Down the..." He licked his lips. "Down the side of the house."

"Into the ravine." Zane nodded, confirming SARAH's words.

"Yes. She... I think she dislocated her shoulder." Silence met the pair for several minutes, before SARAH finally responded.

"I'll call Sheriff Carter, and let him know what happened. Jo needs to be in the hospital."

"No! She'll be fine here!" Zane replied, frantic. If Carter discovered how Jo's shoulder had gotten dislocated... He shuddered.

"Why not? Is there a reason you'd rather not take Jo to the hospital, Zane?" SARAH's feministic-Fargo-est voice was beginning to grate on his nerves. He didn't respond for several minutes, and instead turned his attention to keeping Jo relaxed.

All too soon though, Carter burst through the door, making a beeline for his injured ex-partner.

"What the hell happened?"

"It appears that Jo fell off the roof into the ravine, dislocating her shoulder when Zane grabbed her arm to keep her from falling." SARAH replied. Zane's head snapped up.

"I... I didn't tell you any of that-"

"You forget, Zane, that I have motion sensors built into my walls. When Jo hit the side of me, I felt it, and was able to register the exact speed and point of impact. As for the ravine, well, that is fairly obvious."

Jack turned to Zane. "You hurt Jo?" He asked, his gaze flicking from Zane to Jo and back, connecting the dots. Instantly, he rushed to the sofa, kneeling next to Jo and taking her hand. He glared at Zane, who quickly backed away. "Keep calm, Jo. It'll be okay, we'll get you to the hosiptal, and have your shoulder popped back into place." She shook her head.

"Not the hospital-"

"Then we'll take you to the infirmary. Allison will know what to do." Jack said softly, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair off her face. "Okay?" After a moment, she nodded. "Good. I'm going to go pull the car up to the door, and I'll be right back. You sit tight."

"Okay."

Once Carter was gone, Zane turned back to Jo. She looked up at him, tears of a new pain in her eyes. He settled beside her on the sofa, and took her injured arm into his grasp. He gently unbuttoned her blouse and removed her arm from the fabric. Then, he took off his own overshirt and balled it up, handing it to her.

"Here. Put this in your mouth and bite down." Her eyes widened in fear as she realized what he was going to do. She shook her head quickly. "Yes."

"What are you doing, Zane?" SARAH asked, interfering as best she could until Carter returned. After a moment, Zane turned to the door. "SARAH, door." On command, it shut, like usual. "SARAH, lock."

"You shouldn't do this, Zane-"

_"LOCK!"_ Only the sound of the door locking met his ears. Satisfied, he turned back to Jo and pulled her close, taking her into his lap. He squeezed her other hand and whispered softly into her ear. She nodded. "Bite down when I tell you, okay?" Again, she nodded.

"Don't do this, Zane. She needs medical help-"

_"Back off, SARAH!"_ He snapped. Instantly, the house shut up. He glanced back at Jo, who held the balled up fabric of his shirt in her free hand. He thought quickly, leaning down and kissing her to calm her fears. "Put it in your mouth, Jojo." She did as told, slipping the shirt between her teeth. taking a deep breath, he said, "Take a deep breath and bite down, Jojo. Good and hard, you got me?" She nodded. "On the count of three. One... two..." He looked up, watching as she closed her eyes. "Now, Jo!"

Her teeth sliced clean through the fabric as he broke her shoulder back into place. A muffled scream escaped her throat at the intense pain that coursed through her arm. It was followed quickly by the sound of Carter banging on the door.


End file.
